


Love, love me

by Robinade



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Amanda doesn't actually peg anyone in this story, First Time, Karate Soulmates, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and the fate of karate is not at stake, big dick daniel larusso, but I want you to know she has that energy around her at all times, slight praise kink, vaguely future canon where Johnny and Daniel are mostly friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinade/pseuds/Robinade
Summary: Amanda wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she got home, but seeing her husband and Johnny Lawrence making out the kitchen wasn’t it. The only part that offended her, really, was that Daniel hadn’t believed her when she told him his weird karate rivalry was definitely a sex thing. And that she hadn’t been invited to watch. Yet.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	Love, love me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [trinityofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone) for proofreading this! If you haven't read their Daniel/Johnny First Strikes series, you are missing out.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Amanda wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she got home. An empty house, maybe? The kids were at the movies and, while Daniel had the afternoon off from work, it was a coin toss whether he’d be home or off on a karate bonding ritual or something.

She definitely wasn’t expecting to see Johnny pinning her husband to a kitchen cabinet with his tongue down Daniel’s throat and Daniel’s hands inside the back pockets of Johnny’s jeans.

“ _Wow_ ,” she said, and the two sprang apart immediately.

“Amanda!” Daniel said guiltily. “I, uh--”

“It was me,” Johnny said firmly. Both Amanda and Daniel looked at him in surprise. “We were arguing and I -- I dunno, got some wires crossed. Might have had some Jack with lunch,” he added carelessly. His body language was loose, open; nothing to see here folks. He was also standing in front of Daniel, facing her. 

Actually, Amanda realized, he was standing in between her and Daniel. Her lips quirked as she looked at her husband. “Honey, your childhood karate rival is trying to protect you from me. It’s adorable.” 

That seemed to startle Johnny out of his damage control act. Daniel sighed, clearly knowing where she was going with this, but when had that ever stopped her? “‘We’re _rivals_ , Amanda,’” she said, mimicking Daniel. “‘It’s _definitely_ not a sex thing.’”

“Ok, that’s not-- I don’t sound like that!” Daniel protested. “And that’s not what I said, uh, exactly.”

“No, no tell, me more about how your profound karate bond is totally platonic.”

Johnny started edging out of the room. “I’ll just let you guys talk this out.”

“Wait, Johnny,” Daniel said urgently. 

Amanda blocked him from leaving and put a hand on Johnny’s shoulder. He could have brushed her off easily and she appreciated that he didn’t. What she didn’t like was that he was bracing himself, probably for a slap. “I’m not mad at you, Johnny. I promise,” she said. “I’m not mad at Daniel, either— except for not believing me when I said your relationship was heading in this direction.”

Johnny still looked confused. It was a good look for him, though. There was something soulful about those lost puppy eyes. Daniel had always been the one that was a sucker for strays, but Amanda wasn’t much better. 

“It’s not cheating if I give permission,” she said. 

She felt weird about still having her hand on his shoulder so she gave it kind of a pat and took her hand back. Daniel raised his eyebrows at her for that and she made a face at him, because it wasn't like he was doing anything to help smooth over the awkward. Daniel made a face back at her but she knew that he knew that she was right, which meant that he stepped up to Johnny’s other side. 

“So… you guys are, what, swingers?” Johnny said incredulously.

Daniel grinned at him. “We prefer the term open marriage.”

“With some ground rules,” Amanda put in.

“Right, with ground rules,” Daniel added, nodding.

“Like what?” Johnny asked warily.

“It’s all very reasonable,” Daniel said. Another benefit to Johnny being so confused and off his game was that he didn’t resist when Daniel took his hands in his own. “She gets veto rights on anyone I might sleep with and I get the same for her. Condoms required all around. Dentals dams for women. Frequent communication so everyone’s on the same page.”

“Yes, communication is key,” Amanda said dryly. 

Daniel winced. “I’m sorry about that. I really wasn’t planning, or expecting…”

She snorted. “I’m used to how your brains turn off around each other by now.” Amanda raised her eyebrows at Johnny. “The last rule is the most important. No fucking in my house unless I’m invited,” Amanda told him brightly. 

She slipped behind Daniel and put her chin on his shoulder so they could both aim their best smiles at Johnny in unison. It was a clear hit; Johnny swallowed hard and Amanda could see his pulse leap in his throat. 

“This is a seduction attempt,” Amanda said. “Is it working?”

Johnny glanced between them. “Both of you?”

“It doesn’t have to be. But I’m interested if you are,” Amanda said. “I know I’m not your karate soulmate…” 

Johnny huffed a breath and gave her an incredulous look. “What kind of lunatic would say no to a woman like you?” 

That was enough for her to want to move the party to the bedroom. Daniel clearly wanted to be sure, though. “Is that a yes?”

Johnny gave them a small, pleased smile, very unlike his usual shit-eating grin. “Consider me seduced.”

* * *

They took the party to the bedroom. 

At the doorway, Johnny took Amanda’s face into his hands and kissed her. Daniel felt like he’d been struck by lightning, the sight was so hot. He was already half-hard just watching that. 

They moved on from there in a rush. Daniel appreciated that Amanda was quick to strip out of her dress and stockings. Johnny wasn’t far behind with his t-shirt back down the hallway and his jeans unzipped over the bulge in his briefs. Daniel was the slow one with only his shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned. But who wouldn’t be distracted with two gorgeous people like Johnny and Amanda stripping in front of him? 

“You’re taking too long to get naked,” Johnny complained. He came over to help. “Cufflinks, LaRusso? Really?” His face was full of judgement but his hands were gentle at Daniel’s wrist, undoing the cuff.

Amanda hopped on the end of the bed and was peeling off her socks. “So what’s the game plan, guys?”

Johnny cocked an eyebrow at her as he switched to the other cuff link. “I thought you were the mastermind in these parts.”

She shrugged, even though Daniel knew that was absolutely true, and she was well aware. “Just wondering if you guys are going to no-homo this threesome. I mean, I don’t mind being in the middle, but I really like watching,” she said innocently. 

“I’ve never no-homo’d anything in my life, and you know it,” Daniel said, offended. He’d won every single game of gay chicken in his twenties, and that was _before_ he’d realized he was bi. 

Johnny was smirking like he had some idea of what Daniel was thinking, but he said, “Your wife wants to watch us fuck, LaRusso. We should give the lady what she wants, don’t you think?” He was doing that sexy, intense eye contact that always got Daniel going. Amanda pumped her fist in the air in victory and Johnny broke eye contact to laugh. 

She grinned at Daniel, clearly pleased to have gotten that reaction from Johnny and he grinned back. 

Getting naked happened much faster with Johnny helping. Daniel barely got a tantalizing glimpse of Johnny’s half-hard cock-- a good handful with a sweet curve and shading to red at the head-- before he was being manhandled up onto the bed. He only allowed it because Johnny clearly had a vision of how this was going to go. 

Amanda was already on the bed and reclining on the pillows in nothing but her panties. She looked like a goddess; no surprise there. Johnny maneuvered Daniel so he was lying on his back between her legs, head pillowed on her stomach. He realized it was set up so she would get a good, up-close view of anything he and Johnny might do. 

“Nice,” Amanda said appreciatively. Whether it was for the positioning, or a general comment on them all being naked and attractive and in bed was open to interpretation. 

Daniel wrapped his hands around Johnny’s upper arms and pulled the other man closer. He liked being able to put his hands on Johnny’s bare skin. He stroked his hands across muscular shoulders, then traced the lines of Johnny’s collarbone and up the column of his throat. His lips were soft under the pad of Daniel’s thumb. Johnny’s breath stuttered; then he was leaning into Daniel for another kiss. 

It wasn’t as frantic as in the kitchen but Johnny was eager, his mouth warm and wet. Daniel spread his legs to let Johnny sink into him more and he felt Johnny’s cock-- not fully hard yet but getting there-- nudging into his lower belly. His was doing the same. 

“Oh, fuck,” Johnny broke the kiss to gasp, gripping Daniel by the hips and thrusting against him. 

“You in a hurry, Johnny?” Daniel asked, grinning when the other man scowled. “Lean back so Amanda can see,” he instructed.

Johnny pushed his torso up, the muscles in his arms rippling as he did so. Now Daniel could look down the length of his chest to see their cocks rubbing against each other. Johnny was getting really hard and the head was already shiny and wet. 

Johnny was also looking down at their cocks; he was still scowling. His irritation made Daniel feel deeply fond as much as it sent a little spark of lust to his belly. 

“Stop being so smug about your big dick, LaRusso,” Johnny said. 

“Yeah, Daniel, stop being smug,” Amanda echoed, though it was hard to tell which of them she was mocking. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daniel lied. “Look, it’s just-- biology. It doesn’t make me more of a man or anything.”

Johnny snorted. “Damn right it doesn't. Of the two of us, I’m not the one who waxes his chest.”

“It’s California, everyone waxes!” 

“I don’t,” Johnny pointed out.

“Yeah, like you need to,” Daniel said, gesturing at Johnny’s light dusting of golden hair.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Daniel, rubbing one hand on the smooth skin between his pecs. “Well I, for one, am grateful.”

“I’ll show you grateful,” Johnny said darkly and ducked his head to press his mouth against Daniel’s chest between her fingers. He pressed another kiss at Daniel’s ribs and then right above his belly button.

* * *

Daniel didn’t just wax, he definitely trimmed his pubic hair. Johnny considered giving him shit about the manscaping, but he decided to save it for later. 

Amanda handed him a condom packet. He almost expected it to be an XL, but Daniel’s dick wasn’t actually porn star size. It was just… bigger than Johnny was used to. 

Instead of thinking about it, though, he went straight for it. He got his mouth on as much as he could take and used a hand for the rest. He stayed there, waiting, until Daniel’s fingers slid into Johnny’s hair. He hummed a reward and Daniel’s hands tightened automatically. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Daniel gasped out and took his hands away.

Johnny pulled off to say, “That’s fine. You can-- more, actually.” Ugh, why was it that dick sucking didn’t bother him but trying to tell LaRusso he could go ahead and pull his hair was too much? He shut himself up by going back down.

“Put your hands back,” Amanda said to her husband. “He likes it.” That sent a jolt of arousal through him. So did the distracting way Daniel was biting his bottom lip. 

After a moment Johnny could feel Daniel’s hands slide back into his hair, but it was still too tentative. Johnny eased off until only the head of Daniel’s cock was in his mouth and didn’t move, hoping Daniel-- or Amanda-- would take the hint. 

“Come on, Daniel,” Amanda urged him. “Put his mouth where you need it. He wants you to, can’t you tell?” 

“Oh fuck,” Daniel groaned. Finally, finally he pushed Johnny’s head down to take more of his cock. Not rough, but firmly. Johnny took him deeper, eyes watering as his throat was filled. His own cock was hard as nails and dripping on the sheets below them but he needed both hands, one to prop himself up and the other to deal with LaRusso’s big fucking dick. 

“Can you tell how much he loves it, honey?” Amanda said to Daniel. “He’s going to be so good for you.”

Johnny couldn’t hold back a groan. He kept trying to take more, sinking deeper and deeper on Daniel’s cock before he had to pull off for a breath. The other man was fully hard now and each shift of his hips threatened to choke Johnny. It should have freaked him out but instead he was so hot for it he took his hand off Daniel’s cock to grab his own, trusting Daniel not to give him more than he could take. He rubbed his palm over the wet head of his dick to get some slick and then pumped his cock as slowly as he could stand. 

Daniel carefully rocked his hips, pushing Johnny down onto his cock in a steady rhythm. Johnny could feel the weight of his gaze, wild-eyed and hungry, while behind him Amanda was biting her lower lip and breathing unsteadily.

“He’s close,” she said, but Johnny wasn’t sure which of them she was talking to. “Daniel, hold him down. Tap out if you need to breathe, ok Johnny?”

“Hold him-- are you sure?” Daniel gasped. 

“He wants to be good for you, he wants to make you come,” Amanda said, smiling knowingly at Johnny. He had to close his eyes and focus on not whimpering like a little bitch. 

Daniel tightened his grip on Johnny’s hair to just barely painful, which was perfect. He pulled Johnny down on his cock until his air was cut off and held him there until Johnny was seeing stars. Daniel lifted him off enough for Johnny to get a few breaths before he was sinking back on that ridiculous cock. He was riding that perfect edge between pleasure and pain; choking but not gagging, getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. The next time Daniel lifted him off Johnny heard a whine of protest and realized it was coming from him.

“This is so hot. Why is this so hot?” Daniel said plaintively. “God, I want to come on your face.”

It wasn’t going to happen with a condom on, but Johnny still said, “I will _kick your ass_.” His voice was completely wrecked so the threat wasn’t as strong as it usually would be. Daniel shivered— from the threat? From knowing his dick was what made Johnny’s voice so hoarse? From the mental image of doing it?

“I didn’t say I was _going_ to,” Daniel muttered somewhat mutinously. 

“Can you guys really not stop fighting long enough to orgasm?” Amanda asked. “Or is it, like, part of your thing?”

“I’m good at multitasking,” Johnny said. “Now are you going to get on with it or what, LaRusso?” 

He wanted Daniel to make him take it and the other man had finally gotten on board. Daniel filled Johnny’s throat implacably, though still taking care not to go too deep. Johnny could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, matching the throbbing in his cock. Slow was out of the question, he was fucking into his fist, chasing that high he could feel was just out of reach. 

“Johnny!” Daniel cried out and held him still for it. He could feel Daniel’s cock pulsing in his throat and almost wished there wasn’t a condom, despite his threats, so he could be tasting more than latex now. 

Finally, Daniel relented and Johnny let the softening dick slide out of his mouth to gasp for breath. He fucked desperately into his hand and came with a groan that he tried to muffle in Daniel’s hip bone. 

For a long moment there was only the sound of their panting breaths. Then Johnny rolled off to the side so he could starfish out. “Damn,” he said with feeling. He was riding high with endorphins but his neck was not going to be happy with him any time soon. His lips were sore too, but at least it was for a more enjoyable reason than getting punched in the mouth. 

“That looked like fun,” Amanda said. 

Daniel, who was already getting his wind back, the bastard, said, “Don’t worry, you’ll get yours.” He urged her to come out from behind him and then laid down flat on the bed. 

When Amanda planted her knees outside his shoulders— all the better to ride Daniel’s face— Johnny rolled to his side to watch. 

Amanda looked magnificent chasing her own completion. If he had just a little more energy Johnny would have tried to help. He wanted to put his hands on her round breasts and kiss the moles on her shoulders. 

Her brow was furrowed with concentration, trying to find the right angle. Amanda smiled so easily but the intensity of her frown was just as compelling. She was a lot like her husband that way. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” she sobbed out with her orgasm. 

It sounded like a good one. Johnny reached out to pat Daniel’s arm approvingly. 

Amanda slid off of Daniel and flopped basically on top of Johnny before rolling over so she was at his back.

“Ow, watch those pointy elbows,” he complained. 

“Last one to come gets to be the big spoon,” Amanda said, aggressively cuddling up behind Johnny.

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Johnny said wryly, and then he winced. “Not that-- I mean--”

“Don’t be stupid, Johnny,” Daniel told him. He’d gotten rid of the condom at some point and was wiping his wet chin with a corner of the sheet. Daniel lay down on his side facing the other man, a leg shoved in between Johnny’s. Next he slid even closer, throwing an arm over both Johnny and Amanda, and nosed sleepily at Johnny’s collarbone. 

They were all still sweaty and the room reeked of sex. “Shouldn’t we, you know, clean up?” Johnny asked. He was surprised a fastidious guy like Daniel wasn’t already running for the shower. 

“Nap first,” Amanda said firmly. She pulled the sheet up over them; it was a warm enough afternoon that they wouldn’t need more. 

Effectively pinned between the LaRussos, Johnny had no choice but to accept defeat. He was asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> And at some point in the future Daniel comes home to find his wife and his boyfriend in the fancy spa bathtub of the master bathroom. They’re shaving Johnny’s legs and-- the thing is, Daniel has seen him be completely blasé about being interrupted mid-blowjob by one of their students. But here and now, Johnny looks like he wants to melt into the floor and disappear. He doesn’t need Amanda’s warning look to know to tread carefully. 
> 
> “Hey guys,” Daniel says, deciding the best way to handle this is to pretend everything is perfectly normal. He comes up to the tub to give first Amanda a hello kiss, and then Johnny. Even angry or upset, Johnny always accepted kisses. Daniel slips his hand into the water enough to run it along Johnny’s smooth calf. “Mmm. feels nice. Any special occasion?”
> 
> “Just for fun,” Amanda says brightly. 
> 
> Daniel chuckles. “Enjoy yourselves, I’ll get started on dinner. Do you want me to bring you some wine?”
> 
> Johnny has lost some of his tense wariness. “Not wine,” he complains. “Can’t a guy get a decent beer around here?”
> 
> And Daniel does bring Amanda her wine and Johnny his beer and then later he gets railed into the mattress by his very appreciative boyfriend. 
> 
> Basically I feel strongly about Amanda and Daniel teaching Johnny to enjoy his own body and treat it kindly (he flat out refuses to do something as girly as moisturize unless one of the other two do it for him; he’ll still complain but he’ll also lean into their hands like a cat being petted). 
> 
> Also Amanda is the one to introduce Johnny to the wonders of being fucked, because Daniel’s dick is way too intimidating but her strap-on is a reasonable size. Unsurprisingly, Johnny loves being fucked. Even once he’s managed to take Daniel’s big fucking dick, though, he prefers Amanda’s. Very little prep needed now that he’s used to it, just lube up and go, and Johnny’s always been an immediate gratification kind of guy.


End file.
